The Changling Adventure
by Bouncyball2002
Summary: Jake is normal. Well, was. His life is about to change. He is going to meet people- or rather animals- he'd never think he would meet in his life... Abigail has a family. Abigail has a life. Not anymore! Her change has stripped her of everything, and she is left to fend for herself...
1. Change Part 1

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Went the toothbrush! Jake was brushing his teeth. He spat into the sink. his spit was black. Enh no worries, he thought, i just ate chocolate pancakes.

"Jake, Sarah! Come down here!" Yelled his Mom.

Jake went downstairs out of his room to the living room.

"Ya Mom?" He said once he had sat on the couch.

"Your father and I have a surprise!" She said excitedly. "We are all going on a family vacation!"

Both of them had looks of surprise.

"Wait." Jake questioned, "where are we going?"

"We are going to... "(She paused for effect) " Hawaii!"

The effect worked, they were extremely surprised.

"Hey can I call Caleb Dooley and ask if he can come?" Sarah asked.

"Um... I'm sorry but this is a family vacation." Their Father answered.

"Aww..." Sarah said sadly.

"Now don't be sad, go pack your bags with the nicest clothes you have. We are going to be gone for two weeks." Their father said.

"Wait! They haven't asked how we are going to get to Hawaii!" Their mother said quickly.

"How are we going to get there?" Jake said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"We are crusin' to Hawaii!"

"Wow awesome!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Now go do what I said. We leave tommorow!" Their Father commanded.

"Yes Dad!" They both said at once. They raced up the stairs and each went into their rooms and started to pack.

Now after they had both done packing, they had a pretty normal day. They were both very excited for this cruise. They both felt like they were floating in mid-air, but something kept nagging at the back of Jakes mind.

They left early the next day towards the docks. Something didn't feel right to Jake, like something big was about to change. Once they had gotten to the ship they were going to be on for the next week, they started to unload their bags onto the ship. It was a long climb up but the view was perfect and the ship full of life. It had a swimming pool, buffet, water slides and everything. Both kids wondered the exact amount of fun they could possibly have in this floating amusement park.

"Hello and welcome aboard!" Said one of the crew, "I will show you too your rooms!"

As they were walking their Father whispered to them:

"Now kids the rooms are small because many people have to fit on this ship. Don't be alarmed at their size."

They kept walking down the hallway. They entered the rooms and were alarmed by their sizes.

"OMG!" Sarah said like a typical fifteen year old.

The rooms were huge. Bigger than hotel rooms.

"Um dad..?" Jake started to question.

"Don't say anything." His dad replied shocked.

"Well! Let's get settled in then we can go have some fun!" Their mother said cheerfully.

They unpacked their bags and made their beds and in no time they were done.

"So which one first... Buffet or waterslides?" Their dad asked.

"Buffet! I'm starving!" Sarah said in a hungry voice.

"I have to agree with her." Jake said "I'm pretty hungry as well."

"OK." Their dad said mildly sad.

They went to the buffet and they each got something they had never eaten before. Sarah got lobster and Jake got crab. They both didn't know how to eat their meals properly so they ate it in the best way they thought possible. Jake ate the whole crab, biting through the shell. Slightly alarmed, he asked his dad how to eat crab.

"Ha ha son!" He said with a laugh, "you take the Meat out of the shell, you don't bite it."

After they had done eating, they returned to their rooms and changed into swimsuits. While jJake was changing, he wondered how he had bit through the shell. Even his Father couldn't bite through it. He turned towards the mirror and screamed when he opened his mouth.

"What!? What's wrong!?" His father said worriedly.

"No-nothing!" He lied.

"Oh? Alright..." His father said suspiciously.

Once his father closed the door, he looked in the mirror again. He was so freaked out, he couldn't say anything. Where his teeth were, there was sharp javelin-like teeth, ones that came from monsters, not teenage boys!

Disclaimer:

Hey no hate!

I am working on this at 11:00 pm and I'm tired. I'm splitting this into a 2 parter because my tablet is dying and I accidentally erased half my chapter.

Someday this week is my birthday, so as a present to me, no hate. I know iI haven't gotten any hate yet but I don't want to ever. Please read this and review.

This is not the end, there will be more!


	2. Change Part 2

Okay. Okay. I'm not insane. Jake thought to himself. I'm just slightly mad.

He went upstairs following his dad and they soon found their way to the waterslides. They all had much fun on the waterslides, but one thing kept keeping Jake from having the most fun he could possibly have. His teeth. They looked like monster teeth from myths. He was careful not to show his teeth at all that day.

They went downstairs to their rooms when it was starting to turn dark. Jake had bad dreams all night of him becoming a monster. The next morning he got changed into normal clothes and followed the rest of his family to the buffet for breakfast. The rest of his family had each chosen something they were familiar with, but Jake was determined to start anew on this boat. He was browsing the foods when...

"Ahhhhh-" he stopped himself. His scream brought more attention than what he wanted or needed. He looked down at his fingers. There were sharp claws the size of pencils and as thick as erasers. Later he found out why nobody bothered him much about his partial scream: he had stopped over the dish cow heart.

"Say, why dont we go downstairs and play some cards? I think we all need a break from the high life." Their Father said, eyeing Jake.

"That's a good idea..." His mother agreed, also eyeing Jake.

They walked downstairs and soon found their room. They played all the traditional games you can play with a normal deck of cards. Jake was afraid. If anyone found his claws or teeth, he might be in trouble somehow. Imagine playing cards without hands. That's what Jake had to do. And it was hard!

Soon they went to bed again and Jake found it hard to sleep when you couldn't pull up the blankets without shredding them. This time instead of dreaming about turning into a monster, he already was a monster.

Soon he woke up when his dad asked:

"What's poking me?" (Although this was a very nice room he and his father had to share a bed)

"No-nothing!" Jake said. He was getting pretty good at saying that.

"You know every time you say that it makes me suspicious?" His Father said suspiciously.

He got out of bed, covering both his hands and the shredded blankets.

"I might have been poking you, I have this extreme pain in my back." He slightly lied.

"Well... I don't like it when you say there's nothing wrong. If there ever is, you can come to us." His Father said truthfully.

This made Jake feel worse for lying. He got changed and this time put gloves on. The gloves didn't help much but it made it look like the claws were a part of the gloves. They went up to the buffet for breakfast and a person came to the table and whispered something in his mothers ear. She nodded and he left.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked but her mother just shook her head.

"Later." She said.

Well later came quickly. After some to e sliding the waterslides and swimming in the pool, their mother motioned for them to come to her. Both Jake and Sarah saw the man their mother had nodded at. They lined up at the edge of the boat and then Jake realized what he was doing.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said with a smile.

He smiled hoping nobody would notice. They did. People were pointing and staring at both his teeth and the claws. He was startled, and they rushed towards him trying to take pictures. He got pushed around and he started to fall. He went over the railing and started screaming.

Well, he thought, its better to die than live as a monster...

But he didn't die. In the split of a second he remembered the pain on his back. He used his claws to rip open his shirt and tore away the cloth. Suddenly wings popped out. They were green scaley wings. He flapped as hard as he could and soon gained balance.

Not bad for someone who has never flew before, he thought.

He was so surprised to have wings and shocked that he didn't think what he did next. He flew to the boat and was so proud of himself when he remembered, the people on the boat wweren't happy about a monster disguised as a boy. they reached out and touch his wings. Their touching made him lose balance and he soon fell again. He remembered that they were probably hundreds of miles away from the united states. He flew in the direction the boat was heading and passed the boat completely. He flew toward Hawaii and away from the boat. He was going to make the most of this change.

* * *

><p>Ok again im writing this at 11:00. Thats one of my excuses. I actually think this chapter was better than the last. I will write more chapters to my favorite of my stories first then resume to the others. Dont worry guys, this will be an awesome story!<p> 


	3. Abigail's Story

Abigail jumped out of bed. She felt a sharp spike of pain in her back. Still in pajamas, she walked out of her room, and entered the bathroom. She moved her pajama shirt up in the back, and turned her head to look into the mirror. She moved her long brown hair out of her face, and gasped.

There was a spike, sticking out of her back. It was bright red, and she started to panic.

"What the crap!?" She yelled, extremely scared. "What's wrong with me?!"

Abigail's parents woke up at the sound of her yell of surprise. They walked groggily towards the bathroom, and opened their eyes wide at the sight of the red spike.

Robert, Abigail's father, said shakily, "please explain, 'Gail..."

Abigail started hyperventilating, and the pressure was to much. She fell on the bathroom floor, and got knocked out on the tile.

*-The Next Day-*

Abigail woke up, but not in her bed. She was on the floor in their car. The car bumped up, and she hit her head on the seat above her. Annoyed, she got up and moved onto the seat.

"W-whats happening? Where are we going?" Abigail asked. "Mom, dad?"

Her parents looked at each other, and remained silent.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled at them. "I'm fourteen and can take care of whatever's on my back!"

They still didn't say anything, but resumed driving. Frustrated, Abigail sat back in the seat, and instantly felt pain. She remembered the spike in her back, and then leaned forward as to not hurt herself anymore. She looked out the window, and ddidn't recognize anything she saw. She looked at herself. She was still in pajamas! Now frustrated, annoyed, and angered, she stared off into space and thought.

_Where the crap am I going?! Their acting suspicious... Where are they taking me? Is it possible I'm like, some experiment for the government? Or a monster? Or I drank something yesterday?! Maybe they gave me a potion that turns me into a monster... Their trying to get rid of me! I knew they were still mad at me for do-_

Her thought were interrupted by the stopping of the car. Her parents opened their doors and stepped out. She did likewise. She looked at her surroundings, and she saw they were parked in the middle of a grassy clearing with trees all around. She looked at her parents with a face of surprise and confusement. They both sighed, and her mother pressed a button on her car keys. A small beep came out, loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to give their positions away. There was a patch of grass that looked _to__o_ green. It rose up, and Abigail saw a small passageway. The small corridor was dark, and completely made of concrete.

"Please tell me we're not going in there?" Abigail asked, knowing that she would have to go in.

Her father sighed again, and pulled something out of his pocket. A gun!

"What the heck, dad!?" She asked in a very loud voice.

"Go in to the tunnel 'Gail." Her mother said. Abigail took one last look at her parents, and saw pain. They didn't want her to go in, but she had to. She turned, and ran into the tunnel.

The first thing she noticed, was that the tunnel wasn't very long. It was maybe twenty feet, and then stopped. She saw a doorway, with no door, that had a light coming out of it. She walked towards it, and entered the room. It was a greenish-yellow colored room, with a dusty light hanging off the ceiling. She saw a table, and there were two chairs. There was also another door at the other side of the room.

She walked towards the table, and sat in the chair closest to her. Instantly, the doorway she thought had no door, had a metal door slam shut. The second door however, opened, and a man came out.

He was an elderly man, with white hair, and a cane. He moved slowly to the vacant chair, and sat down. He cleared his throat loudly, and talked in a rusty, slow, voice. "I assume... You have a problem..?"

Abigail wondered if she should trust him, and then thought there was nothing to lose. "Um... Theres... A spot... On my back..." She said, stuttering every few words.

"May I... See it..?" The old man said.

"Um... Sure..." Abigail got up, and turned around. She was still in her pajamas, and suddenly became embarrassed. She remembered that she was in her My Little Pony pajamas. She moved her shirt up a little bit, and felt the spike. It was rough, and at least sticking out three inches. She turned and sat down, and the old man stared off into space.

"Come with me..." The old man said.

Abigail stood up, and followed the old man as he slowly walked to the next room. The room she entered looked exactly the same as the room she left, except there were holes in the walls. The old man told her to stay in that room, and she remained standing. The old man entered another room, through yet another door.

As she was getting bored, and starting to think again, she heard a hissing noise.

Pfshhhhhhh...

She sniffed, and then looked around. There was green gas coming out of the holes in the wall, and she felt woozy.

"Seriously..! Again..." She yelled, drifting into unconsciousness yet again.

*-An Unknown Amount of Time Later-*

Abigail woke up, yet again. This time, to a humming noise. The humming sounded as if she was in an engine room, but she couldn't see, thanks to the blindfold she had on.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Someone take this blindfold off!"

She didn't actually think it would work, but it did. She heard footsteps, and then she saw the blindfold coming off. She instantly noticed, that she was chained to two walls, on both sides of her. She was in a small corridor, and saw a door with a small window in it a little bit down the hall. The walls appeared to be made of metal, and they were curved outwards. They were green, like the green they used on tanks and army helmets. Her legs were chained to the floor, and then they weren't. The same man that took her blindfold off, also opened her shackles.

"Thanks..." She told the man. She rubbed her wrists where the shackles were, and realized that she didn't know how long she had been out.

"Follow me." The man said, in a rough, deep voice.

Abigail got up, and she instantly felt a cramp in her legs. She looked down in pain at her long legs, and tried to massage her cramp lightly. It didn't work, she just resumed walking as she felt pain. She was trailing the man, who had a green shirt and pants on, and black army boots. Abigail passed a window, and immediately felt nauseated.

She was in an airplane. A green, army, airplane. She saw the markings of the air force on the wings, and then resumed walking. The man had stopped to let her look out the window. She got to the end of the corridor, and entered the next room. It was a big room, with many people manning different stations. _How big is this airplane?_

"Welcome aboard." A smooth voice said to her. "I trust you had a nice sleep?" He chuckled a bit, and then realized Abigail wasn't in a good mood. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and swiveled around to see her. He was dressed in the same green pants and shirt with black combat boots that everyone else was, but her. Somehow, she wasn't in her pajamas anymore. She was in the same type of clothes as them, but colored white. She didn't have any shoes on, and she had walked barefoot to the bridge. "Excuse me, Mrs..?"

"Abigail. Abigail Cally." She answered.

"Mrs Cally, we have much to discuss." He said. "Guards, let me take her down to the mess hall."

He got out of his chair, and walked towards the door. He pressed a button on the side, and she found that it was an elavator. Whatever airplane needed an elevator, had to be a big one. She followed the man in, and attempted to make small talk.

"Um... What should I call you..?"

"Hmm... Captain Nemosus."

"That's... An odd name..." She replied, not aware of her rudeness.

"Its not my name, its what I prefer to be called. What do you prefer to be called?" He asked.

"Uh... Gail... Its what my father used to call me." She said, trying not to be embarrassed.

The elevator made a binging noise, and the doors opened. She walked out with Captain Nemosus, and saw a giant room with many, many, tables. There weren't many people in the room, but there was food, and several cooks. The captain sat at a table close to the food tables, and told her to wait. He stood upz and got two trays full of food. He returned, and passed one to Abigail.

"So, Gail." He said in between bites. "What do you want to know first?"

So many questions! And not enough time! "Why am I on a giant plane?" She asked.

"Easy, the government is taking you to a secret facility in Japan, by going overseas past Hawaii."

She dropped her jaw, and not to eat. "Why am I being taken there?"

"Because of that spike on your back."

"What is the spike?! I don't even know!" She started getting frustrated, and waited for more answers.

"That spike... I have seen many people who had a spike on their back, and I've flown them to Japan, one at a time." He answered, a hint of slight sadness in his voice. "The spikes... Ruin peoples lives... I've never seen why, but I've never seen anyone return from the Japan facility."

Abigail started hyperventilating, and asked more questions. "Why did my parents drop me with the government?"

"Because they were told to." He said, which shocked Abigail. "Several years ago, we told many people that if they saw anything strange in their kids, like spikes, then they should take them to us. We told them that the spikes form around puberty, as far as we know, and they should be cautious."

Abigail was just getting the feeling that this was all a ridiculous hoax. The captain got up, cleared his spot, and turned to a waiting soldier, who had just whispered in his ear.

"All trained men to the battle stations. We can't let him escape."

"What's that all about?" Abigail asked, confused at the captain.

"Follow me, your about to see one of your own."

Before she could ask what he meant, he turned and walked quickly in the opposite direction of the elevator. They entered another elevator, only this time, the elevator had a glass dome for a roof. She could see metal and wires and different electronics, as they went up. When they reached the top, she assumed they would get out, but the ceiling outside of the elevator opened, and they went out of the plane. She could see everything, and everything was startling. The plane she had assumed was very small when she woke up, was actually bigger than three jumbo jets put together. There were guns on the top, and they were firing blasts of green gel at something flying that was also green. She squinted, and saw what it was. She gasped, and the captain laughed a bit. There was a teenage boy, who had brown hair, with green wings on his back, flying around the ship. He was evading the turrets, but eventually one would hit him.

"Don't worry, their only firing restraining gel. It will hit him, and make it so he can't fly until we scrape it off." The captain said, noticing her worried look.

The green winged boy flew over the glass dome they were in, and she could see that he had claws, talons, for fingernails. He also was barefoot, with sharp claws again where his toenails should be. The blasts of restraining gel were only a small way away from him, and he would soon be taken down. Abigail saw him spit at a turret, and the turret started burning from whatever came out of his mouth. The turret stopped firing, and the barrels melted. The boy resumed flying in difficult to track patterns, and Abigail was actually glad he took out a turret.

Suddenly, chaos took over everything. She saw a black blob of acid, not coming from the boy, hit one of the engines. The engine exploded, and the fire spread to the other engines. The engines were normal jet engines, except ten times bigger. The ship had six of them, two on each pair of wings, and two on the back. They all exploded, and they started losing altitude.

"All personnel, to the escape pods!" Captain Nemosus yelled into a walkie-talkie. " Abort mission, abandon ship!"

He broke open a glass case, and pulled out an emergency parachute. There was only one.

"Sorry kid, I'm more important than you will be any day." He grabbed a hammer out of the emergency supplies case, and smashed open the glass dome. He jumped out the shattered glass dome, and was instantly blown away by the air rushing past them. Abigail did the best she could to hold on, but the wind was blowing hard. The ship was losing altitude, and the fire was spreading. The ship was going to crash, and they would all die. Abigail moved out the hole in the glass dome, and held on tight. She could see many escape pods being ejected from the ship. _And I'm not on any of them._

She saw the green winged boy fly away from the ship. _Darn it. I was going to ask him for a ride._

Abigail crawled slowly across the top of the flaming ship. The wind rushed by her, and she almost fell off. A piece of debris came flying at her, and she did the best she could to move. It hit her arm, and she was pulled by the wind off the ship. She was floating, stuck in mid air, over the ship. She moved quickly to the end of the ship against her will, for the wind had snaghed onto something connected to her. Then she reached over, and felt what it was.

Wings.

Bright red, scaly, wings. She had no idea where they came from, but she was loving that they did. She flapped them, trying to go against the wind, but she had no luck. She moved her wings, positioning them to make her rise up. She did, much faster than she had expected. Abigail rose up, fast, and soon the ship had disappeared beneath the clouds. She soared through the sky, like a fish through water, and flew in the direction of the ship. She ducked under the clouds, and saw something on the horizon. There was a landmass in the midst of tons of water. Hawaii. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii. She assumed she would have to stop there, she couldn't fly all the way to...

_Where am I going?_

She had no place to go. Her family disowned her, she was being sent to Japan to be... Who knows what! She couldn't let them take her. That was her plan. Evasion. She would hide from the members of that ship. _Maybe I should try to find that green winged boy. He was kinda cute..._ She laughed at her own thoughts, and resumed flying towards her destiny.

* * *

><p>Chapter two! Technically three! New character!<p>

Ok, in case your wondering, technology has advanced a bit. I mean, flying airships the size of two Helicarriers, are not currently possible with todays technology.

Please review if you like it! Reviews help me write better, and they motivate me to write the next chapter faster. If i know everyone likes my story, i will write it until its almost done. Like what i did with CoC:TBoTE (The Beginning of The End).

Cya later guys!


End file.
